FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an electrical connector 100. The electrical connector 100 may include lead frame assemblies 110 arranged in a housing 105. The lead frame assemblies 100 may include a lead frame housing 108 and contacts 104. The lead frame housing 108 may include a top frame 102 and a terminal frame 111. The top frame may include a lead frame stop 101 that abuts the lead frame housing 105. A retention member 115 may be attached to each of the lead frame assemblies 110 such that it, in combination with the housing 105, the lead frame assemblies 110 are retained in the connector 100. Each lead frame assembly 110 may include an arm 119 that extends over the retention member 115, helping to hold the retention member 115 to the lead frame assemblies 110. The lead frame assemblies 110 may be arranged such that a gap 103 may be formed between each lead frame assembly 110.
The connector 100 may be attached to a substrate such as a printed circuit board. To attach the electrical connector 100 to a substrate, a tool may fit between the gaps 103 and press on the terminal frame component 111 of each lead frame assembly 110. Application of such a tool may be labor intensive and expensive. Moreover, the gap 103 between the lead frame assemblies 110 may allow conductive material or debris to fall and accumulate on the lead frame assemblies 110, contacts 104, and the substrate to which the connector 100 is attached. Such conductive material or debris may damage the connector 100, the substrate, or the interface between the two, or affect the signal integrity at the interface.